drifters_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Drifters Tale Wiki
sfsrf.png|Website|link=http://driftertales.shivtr.com/|linktext=Take a look at out official website! 493590.jpg|Characters|link=http://drifters-tale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=A log of all Drifters Tales members Welcome to the Drifters Tale Wiki! This website is a resource for the player community of the Drifters Tale guild on the Wrymrest Accord - US server, a Role-Playing PvE (RP-PvE) server in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft. This wiki is used for storing information regarding characters, locations, art and various other information relative to the guild and its fanon. Feel free to contribute your own fanon or character information to this wiki. -The Admins Wiki's up! Add your stuff as you will, try to categorize! Article Content and Editing Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the admins or the community, and will be promptly dealt with. Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. Modifying Pages Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. Document or Character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Attributing Content If your article contains a significant amount of text that you did not write yourself, you must add an attribution section to your article that credits the original source, either by name or (preferably) an external link. There's an example at the bottom of this page. Extra-Canonical Contents The contents of this wiki are almost all extra-canonical (see: fanon) contributions by the people that maintain it. It is not intended to be used, in any way, to refute or invalidate aspects of actual canon in World of Warcraft and instead addresses areas left untouched by lore as a whole.* Discrepancies in Fanon Many articles from different fan-made extra-canonical works are to be included on this wiki. There will be times when two different accounts of fanon disagree. '''In such cases, the account presented on this wiki will either be compiled to be a reasonable combination of the multiple cases provided, or a disambiguation of the differing accounts in question. Content use in Role-Play The Wiki, like most out of character information, is intended to assist people in IC (in-character) dealings without wholesale offering them the solution to any IC situation. That is to say, while a character can know information within the wiki, it is highly discouraged that a person open the wiki and say their character knows "everything" unless they are a historian devoted to that particular part of history. Many aspects of this wiki are familial secrets or parts of memoirs, left to the houses or factions that composed them. It is the intention of this wiki to assist in role-play and the accountability gained through establishing lines and remaining true to them. Players that attempt to use this resource as a means of "gotcha" exceptionalism through "meta-gaming" will be ignored without question.* Content Use Elsewhere Please read the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License and follow its articles if you intend to use content on this wiki elsewhere. Attribution '''World of Warcraft Content : World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on Moon Guard Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Disclaimers, Policy and Layout : The Wiki's disclaimers, policy and layout were inspired by the Sunguard Wiki which was in turn inspired by the Blades of Greymane Wiki, original Moon Guard Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki and A Tome of Righteous Fire Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Other Player Generated Content : Some of the player-generated content on Moon Guard Wiki was adapted for fair use from the original Moon Guard Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Moon Guard Wiki Project, its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact the Wiki Administrators via email with questions, concerns or complaints. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse